Intruso
by LilacVolture
Summary: La base de los Decepticons tiene problemas con el alumbrado y los aparatos. Starscream es enviado al cuarto de máquinas. Lo que era una simple revisión del reactor se convierte en una noche perturbadora.


**El proyecto "Chirrido" ha sido abortado. Respecto a éste no se espera hacerlo cómic.**

* * *

**INTRUSO**

Una noche, en la base Decepticon submarina, hubo un problema con el suministro de energía de la nave. Las luces se apagaban y se prendían por periodos irregulares de tiempo, los radares no funcionaban adecuadamente y las computadoras terminaban quemándose por los abruptos cambios de de voltaje.

Megatron decidió mandar a Starscream al cuarto de máquinas para investigar la fuente del problema. Una vez ahí, Starscream se percató que todo el cuarto estaba en penumbras y que se podía ver con dificultad, aún así, se dispuso a buscar el reactor, un poco de oscuridad no iba a asustar al segundo al mando de los Decepticons. Conforme avanzaba, a veces se tropezaba debido a la poca visibilidad pero al avanzar simultáneamente se escuchaban ruidos extraños en las paredes. Starscream no hacía mucho caso de esto ya que el pensaba que sólo eran algunos cables haciendo corto circuito. Finalmente llegó a la cámara del reactor con una horrible sensación de humedad. Inmediatamente al llegar ahí se hizo la luz, cegándole un tanto por el hecho de haber pasado un largo tiempo a oscuras, pero no tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de cuál era el problema de la nave.

El cuarto estaba inundado, y había una criatura aferrándose con sus cuatro extremidades al reactor -el cual estaba bastante maltratado- y parecía que aquel ser lo había roído como si se lo estuviera comiendo, después de todo, éste contaba con alargados colmillos rojos. Se le quedó mirando al Seeker con esos blancos ojos carecientes de párpados de los cuales emanaba un líquido negruzco.

Su piel parecía ser originalmente reseca, como la corteza de un árbol podrido, pero el agua le había hecho ganar humedad.

Starscream no dudó en disparar hacia esa monstruosidad blanquecina, los rayos láser de su arma al tener inmediato contacto con la piel, le provocaban quemaduras leves a la criatura; ésta, en defensa propia, se lanzó contra el Decepticon y procedió a arrancarle el brazo de un jalón, lo colocó en su hocico y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de máquinas a una gran velocidad en sus cuatro patas; terminó en cuarto de mandos, a la vista de todos los presentes quienes eran los otros Seekers y Megatron. Notaron lo que traía en sus fauces e inmediatamente dedujeron que se trataba de un intruso de alta peligrosidad por lo que abrieron fuego. El monstruo evadía los ataques con mucha velocidad, se trepaba a las paredes y al techo con sus filosas garras, del mismo color de sus demoniacos colmillos, estos últimos todavía sujetando el brazo.

El Líder de los Decepticons fue quien logró acertarle, dándole con el poderoso rayo de su Cañón de Fusión a la espalda de aquella abominación, causándole una quemadura de tercer grado, carbonizando la piel y dejando las vértebras expuestas. Este cayó al suelo soltando un grito perturbador de dolor al mismo tiempo que soltó el brazo de Starscream. El alarido que emitía el engendro fue tan potente que provocó grietas en los vidrios y reventó uno de los ópticos de Thundercracker.

En ese momento llegaron Decepticons que venían de otros sectores dañados de la nave y quedaron horrorizados al ver que el repulsivo espécimen yacía en el suelo, causando gran estruendo. Aquellos que se encontraban en ese momento, sacaron sus armas y atacaron repetidamente a la abominación orgánica, a pesar de sus movimientos retorcidos y sus gritos de agonía, hasta que los rayos de sus armas carbonizaron su cuerpo entero a la vez que dejó de retorcerse y emitir sonido alguno.

Los restos del monstruo fueron destruidos en su totalidad hasta no dejar rastro y la nave volvió a la normalidad en menos de un mes.

Tres días después se dio a conocer en todos los medios de comunicación la noticia del apresamiento del Director General y el resto del personal de una empresa que se dedicaba a la creación de fármacos en Alemania. De acuerdo con la información dada por las autoridades, se les ha encontrado un laboratorio secreto donde ejecutaban experimentos con seres humanos; había desde fetos hasta cuerpos de adultos. Se descubrió un diario donde se describían a detalle todos los experimentos llevados acabo. Debido a la popularidad de la nota, se empezaron a crear toda clase de rumores, entre ellos uno que decía que las últimas notas del diario del Doctor en Jefe describían un supuesto experimento realizado con un extraterrestre, el cual descubrieron en una excursión a ciertas ruinas subterráneas en la selva del Amazonas, reportando que había escapado hacía dos meses, mientras trasladaban el espécimen en un barco con rumbo a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Eres libre de hacer un comentario.


End file.
